


Red roses

by AmiLu



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: A drabble that grew, Boys Wearing Suits, I love those boys, M/M, Photo Shoot Scene, Red Roses, Riku and Takeru being awkward cutiepies, but still a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief inspection of the clothes told him it was formal wear. Riku suppressed a groan. Even though <i>he</i> liked <i>suits</i>, <i>suits</i> never seemed to like <i>him</i>, and always made his life difficult when he needed to put them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red roses

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, I couldn't help myself. I saw [this beautiful picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/16/0e/fa/160efab1546895c1888f757531331561.jpg) and I had to write something for it. I had to. (I don't know the artist but all credits to him or her! And a thank you for being my inspiration for this drabble!)
> 
> Enjoy!

“But I have one condition.”

The whole team tensed slightly and paid full attention to what Diane-san, Hasekura-senpai's sister, was going to ask of them.

“You have to win the Spring Festival at the end of the month.”

The tension that had been created in the room eased, but Riku didn't fully relax. Not as Fujiwara and the rest had, because _he_ wasn't as confident as them in their ability to win. He wasn't planning on saying anything about it, though. He'd try his best, and that was it. He hoped it was enough.

“Oh, and…” Diane-san smirked, and the tension sprung up right back. “Obviously, you have to model for us.”

For a second, nobody reacted in any way. The older woman grinned, the dangerous sparkle shining in her eyes cautioning Riku against foolishly dismissing her because of her beauty.

Then, Hasekura-sempai groaned in dismay and Kohinata-san closed his eyes as if in pain.

Once her words finally registered, Riku's eyes grew wide and he flailed, sputtering mentally. _What?_ _Just, what?!_

Before he could fully wrap his head around it, they were all being herded into a room full of cameras, lights and other photographic machinery that Riku didn't have a hope of recognizing, given a pile of fine clothes and being pushed into tiny changing cubicles.

Suddenly alone, Riku owlishly gave the place a once-over, spotting a full body mirror and a chair. Disconcerted, he blinked a couple of times and soon gave up on trying to understand how any of _that_ happened.

Swift decisions were _scary_.

A brief inspection of the clothes told him it was formal wear. Riku suppressed a groan. Even though _he_ liked _suits_ , _suits_ never seemed to like _him_ , and always made his life difficult when he needed to put them on.

He struggled quite a bit with the tie and the vest, but finally managed to accommodate them. Smoothing out the creases with his hands, Riku looked himself over critically in the mirror and, after deeming the tie knot a lost cause, considered himself presentable enough to go out.

“Fujiwara-kun, you look super good!” Sakurai-chan exclaimed on the other side of his cubicle, and Riku narrowed his eyes in sudden jealousy. He thought he heard Fujiwara say something in response but he wasn't really paying attention to him. Throwing the curtains aside, he appeared flashily in front of the girl and the rest of the team.

He thought he heard Fujiwara say something in response, but he wasn't really paying attention. Dramatically throwing the curtains aside, he appeared in front of the girl and the rest of the team with a bright smile.

“Sakurai-san, how about me?” He asked loudly, pointing a finger towards himself. He felt slightly smug (alright, he might have celebrated a little, so sue him) at her excited answer. _Get that, Fujiwara!_

“Come on, I've got tons of outfits for you today! Other kids, get dressed, too!” Diane-san ordered from behind Riku and _when had she entered his cubicle?! And from where?!_

He was so busy freaking out about the possibility of Diane-san having seen him changing that he was powerless to stop her dragging him towards Fujiwara and the cameras. She put three red roses—that combined with his tie—in his breast pocket, patted his hair a little and straightened his tie. She then snapped a sharp “Get ready!” before hurrying away and giving the photographer a hand signal.

Riku tried to clear out his expression—which might have been a mix of befuddled and terrified—but Fujiwara's small snort of laughter told him that he wasn't being particularly successful. He scowled and turned towards the other boy, ready to growl a couple of chosen words at him, but they died in his mouth together with his anger when he finally took notice of the other teen.

 _Nana-chan was right_ , he thought absently. _Fujiwara does look good._ Damn _good._

Clad in a similar black suit, Fujiwara's lean tall form was accentuated beautifully; the blue bow tie making his sharp blue eyes stand out. Without his glasses they sparkled more, contrasting sharply with dark hair that had been brushed with care, making it look softer and neater than normal.

Riku was sure he had a case of heart failure or something similar. Was he dying?

He didn't remember putting his right hand over his heart, and he didn't notice he had been clutching the vest with his fingers until Fujiwara glanced towards him, frowning with barely discernible concern.

“Yagami?”

Startled out of his inner panic, Riku thrust the flowers under Fujiwara's nose without thinking. The black haired boy blinked in confusion and looked at them askance, then at Riku. Riku could feel the heat starting to spread up his neck and onto his ears. He turned his head down and couldn't find it in himself to look up again. With his left hand, he rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably.

“Err… You… Ehem… You look cute. No! I mean… Nice. Yes. Cool. You know. Yes. And. Flowers. Ugh!”

His face was burning now and he couldn't wish hard enough for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He was so _mortified!_ He could even hear Kohinata-sempai giggling! Riku tried to lessen his embarrassment by covering his face with his left hand—the one which wasn't still holding the damn flowers. But then he was surprised by warm fingers closing delicately over his, taking the roses from him.

Riku rapidly looked up, rendered speechless at the sight of the pink flush darkening Fujiwara's cheeks as he inhaled their scent, glancing in Riku's direction for a brief moment and then away.

“Thanks,” Fujiwara murmured after a soft, awkward cough, his tone barely above a whisper. The pleased, tiny smile that accompanied the declaration made Riku's stomach do somersaults.

Neither of them noticed Diane asking the photographer to keep up with the photo shoot, and neither would be aware of the fact that their first real romantic interaction—as innocent and pure as it was—had been immortalized in a picture until many years later, when they wore suits again but for a real formal occasion—their wedding.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (Is it legal to fangirl with your own writing? Because I can't help it.)
> 
> Now that I'm covered in fluff, I can go back to [Running 'till the world ends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6786433/chapters/15507190). Some angst ahead! Beware!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 As always, your opinions are appreciated :D
> 
> Tumblr: kurosakiami01
> 
> Minor edits made June 20, 2017.


End file.
